


【老人与狗】有病合集

by morator1um



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morator1um/pseuds/morator1um
Summary: 有病，雷，ooc，个人存档用...





	1. cutcuthair

他真的太累太累了。无聊、无聊、无聊的要死掉，被算计的生活，被人恨也无所谓，他不在乎那些，只希望有什么来把他从这无边的黑暗中拖出来吧。反正毕业了就要彻底回到黑暗中了，在阳光下的时间至少要让他尽兴啊。

无聊，无聊，无聊。无聊的要死掉，无聊的度日如年。

他突然想起那个孩子，执着的追着他，有着琥珀色的亮晶晶的眼睛的，像个小狗的孩子。

他追逐的也不过是名为朔间零的幻影罢了。真正的他，已经厌倦了名为朔间零的一切。音乐不再让他快乐，做偶像也不再令他期待。

只是为什么他总是忘不了那个孩子。还有他扎起的一簇头发，随着他弹吉他会轻轻地甩，像小狗的尾巴。

还有他的音乐，电吉他，吵吵嚷嚷的噪音，粗糙和纯粹的快乐。

小狗......他想着。下次再见到他还是不要让他把那撮发尾剪掉了吧，挺可爱的。

他的眼前是模模糊糊的黑暗，意识浮浮沉沉。

喂，朔间前辈...

但是朔间零实在是太累了，于是没有回应他。

又睡着了吗……至少参加一下UNDEAD的活动啊...明明我特意选择了晚上，大家也都很期待见到朔间前辈...

他似乎趴在了自己的身边，凑的很近，身上带着奇妙的热度，像是太阳。

他很久没有说话，就在朔间零要睡着的时候，他终于轻轻的说，好想和前辈一起弹吉他，一直一直在一起。

于是朔间零睁开眼睛。

漆黑的夏夜里，月光下的他的眼睛是奇妙的通透的红，风吹起薄纱窗帘，他看见惊慌失措的大神晃牙的脸。

朔、朔间前辈，我把你吵醒了吗？他磕磕绊绊的说。

夜晚是吸血鬼的时间哦。

大概是睡够了吧，作息终于回到了他舒适的状态，他从未觉得如此轻快，在黑暗中他变得无所不能的久违的感觉。

什、什么吸血鬼的时间？

小狗说的我都听到了哦，所以我会实现你的愿望。满月之夜可是我魔力最强的时刻。

大神晃牙一时不知道他说的是真的还是假的，就那样僵住了。朔间零的笑容让他觉得陌生。以往的朔间零会这样微笑吗...？

过来，小狗。朔间零对他招了招手，大神晃牙看上去有点害怕，但是还是犹犹豫豫的凑了过来。

头发，很长了？朔间零伸手去摸他扎起来的发尾，像是抚摸心爱的宠物一样。

是...最近有点忙忘记剪掉了......不过周末，周末的live结束了就———

朔间零忽然用力的揪着他的头发强迫他背对着自己。

痛——

揪起碍事的头发露出干净的脖颈，朔间零稍微用了点力气就制住了挣扎的大神晃牙。

闻起来很香呢。朔间零说道。对着颈椎那一层薄薄的皮肤咬了下去。

虽然他的犬齿异于常人的尖锐，但是远达不到穿破皮肤的程度。他要很用力的慢慢摩擦皮肤才能咬穿。

他的小狗显然吓坏了，一边尖叫着放开一边挣扎，不过朔间零的力气比他大得多，根本不用什么力气就把他牢牢按在墙上。

血是锈味的，咸而甜的，烫的，让他想起摇摇欲坠的太阳。

再这样下去真的要把他吓坏了吧。朔间零想着。于是他松开手，大神晃牙几乎是立刻就挣脱了，他不明白朔间零为什么突然要咬他，也不明白他莫名其妙的笑容和莫名其妙的话。后颈火辣辣的痛，朔间零的眼睛是那么美丽的红，却令他害怕。

被吾辈咬过了就成为吾辈的眷属了哦。朔间零笑起来，越来越觉得自己像是从棺材里爬起来的尸体了，没有九十岁，至少也有八十岁了。不过对吸血鬼来说都是很小的年纪，作为吸血鬼的朔间零，大概已经活了很久很久了吧，不然怎么会这样寂寞。

你是谁啊。他的小狗挣扎得气喘吁吁，一只手捂着脖子，一只手不知道在哪抓了把剪刀对着他。

吾辈是朔间零哦，小狗不认识吾辈了吗，好伤心......

你...

因为小狗想和吾辈永远在一起所以吾辈就把小狗变成眷属了哦，快来吾辈的身边，吾辈好寂寞。朔间零摆出可怜的表情看着他。

小狗要乖一点，来，吾辈替你包扎伤口。朔间零说着真的伸手去摸大神晃牙。

吸血鬼吸血鬼吸血鬼...你在说什么啊！他的小狗忽然歇斯底里的喊他。你这样的吸血鬼混蛋怎么可能是朔间前辈啊！

他看上去想要拿剪刀抵抗，但是还是怕伤害到朔间零，把手甩到了一边。

剪刀也没用的，对朔间零来说都是可以用手折断的东西。朔间零忽然意识到这个曾经把他逼得走投无路的、摆不脱的孩子原来是这样脆弱，这样可爱。

为什么没有早点发现呢？

他想道。虽然现在也不晚。

他摆出受伤的表情看着大神晃牙，却发现他琥珀色的眼睛里是泪水。

很痛吗？小狗是要哭了吗？他惊讶的问道。

大神晃牙立刻否认，谁哭了！你这样的混蛋，一点都不值得本大爷哭。他恶狠狠的瞪他，忍着眼泪的样子也很可爱。

他忽然把手背到身后，朔间零吓了一跳，却发现他是在用力剪那撮发尾。他恶狠狠的，也不顾别的，连皮筋都剪断了，终于把那一撮头发剪掉了。

好可惜，明明很可爱，像小狗的尾巴，为什么要剪掉呢？朔间零伤心的看着他。

才不是狗的尾巴！也不可爱！你根本、他想说什么但是忍住了。

朔间零静静地看着他，却猜不透他要说什么。他最后也没有说话，金色的眼睛像是燃尽的余晖。

算了，无所谓，反正小狗就是小狗，有没有尾巴都是小狗。被他咬过了，理所当然是他的东西，即使是他最亲爱的凛月都不能夺走了。

他终于拥有了自己的太阳。


	2. hurt me now

再开学时，大神晃牙的右耳多了两颗圆钉。

虽然还是高中生，但毕竟是偶像学校，学生和社会人的界限模糊，也没有什么着装方面的条条框框。况且他本就打了单边的耳钉，这次又在耳骨上添了两个洞，也不算是稀奇事。只不过他似乎是临开学时打的，还没长好，银钉下的皮肤总是红红的。

升了一年级，变成了有前辈有后辈的二年级，他本来就不是喜欢讲究那些前后辈身份的人，更何况他的眼里始终只有那个黑头发红眼睛的人。

他留级了。

这还是他发line特意去问的朔间凛月得到的回复。

大神晃牙看着这几个字一时间愣住了。留级了，那就是说朔间零可以再在梦之咲待一年。

上个学期末的时候他几乎见不到朔间零了，他被天祥院英智的手段弄得狼狈不堪，在国外奔波不停，很少出现在梦之咲。  
大神晃牙也没有机会和他一起演出，一起做爱。

做爱和演出对他们来说似乎是联系在一起的，在他第一次和朔间零同台演出后，他大概是高兴昏了头，抱着吉他缠着朔间零夸他，当时他并不知道朔间零和莲巳敬人之间的事，只是不明白为什么朔间零看起来悲伤不已。

在狭小的更衣室里，朔间零吻他。喜欢。吻就代表着喜欢吧。大神晃牙想道。于是用力地回应他，接着他们做了。

他未成年，朔间零也是，所以大概算不上犯法，也没有法律可以管得到他。他想。他们这叫你情我愿。

他们后来开始频繁地做爱。舞台的后台，更衣室，洗手间，休息室。任何地方。


	3. dream tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *吸烟 单箭头 mob晃暗示

不够。不够。不够。

不管和多少人做过，在他们身上找到他的影子。声音、眼睛、笑起来的样子还是任何让他想起朔间零的地方，都不够填满他心里的空洞。

想和朔间前辈在一起......不论是身体还是心，都因为无法靠近而寂寞不已。

明明就在身边，明明可以好好的对话，可以开玩笑，可以打闹，还是觉得寂寞。

他啊，大概没办法对别人展示自己的全部吧。羽风薰说道。毕竟他是平等的爱着所有人呢，任何人都不是特殊的。

他没有特地指出大神晃牙，但是大神晃牙清楚的知道，自己只是那个“任何人”之一。

他只能一个人在ES大楼和轻音部间来回，只是哪一个都不是他归所。

结束了拍摄是在晚上。刚刚的节目来信，粉丝问道，朔间先生对于您来说是怎样的呢？

很帅气的前辈，虽然最近总是没什么干劲，很有魅力，后面的他不记得了，不过大概也就是那些吧。

只是有一句他没有说，是最想靠近，却永远无法站在他身边的。

他忽然为这个想法觉得鼻子一酸。草草收拾了背包，告别了工作人员。吸烟区挨着露天阳台，可以看到外面的灯光，低矮的，匍匐在地面一般。

晃牙？羽风薰看到了熟悉的背影，接着是明灭的红色火星。白色的烟雾在八月的夜里消散，他一个人站在明亮的灯火中。

他不知道什么时候可爱后辈变成了陌生的样子。在他的记忆中，大神晃牙无忧无虑，看上去粗野实际上很有礼貌，从声乐课到英语课都有写着好看的字的笔记本。

他想，大概是他意识到自己的爱是无望的那一刻吧。他想起他严重花粉过敏时一边打喷嚏一边流泪的样子，觉得眼前的人是陌生的，是被虚无缥缈的烟雾捏造的，是因为爱而碎裂的，是许愿着没有明天的梦的。


End file.
